Hornet
Hornet è la misteriosa principessa-protettrice delle rovine di Nidosacro, uno dei personaggi principali in Hollow Knight e la protagonista di Hollow Knight: Silksong. Brandisce un Ago come arma e utilizza mortali abilità legate alla seta.Manuale ufficiale Come boss, Hornet appare ben due volte nel corso del gioco, nella forma di Hornet Sentinella e Hornet Protettrice. Bisogna batterla entrambe le volte per sbloccare la nota sul Diario. Lore Hornet è la figlia di Herrah la Bestia, la regina di Nidoscuro, e del Re Pallido. La sua nascita fu il risultato dell'accordo di sua madre nel diventare uno dei tre Sognatori, proprio per questo spese molto poco tempo libero con Herrah. Condivide la sua discendenza con tutti i Ricettacoli, compreso Il Cavaliere, rendendoli fratelli. Cresciuta a Nidoscuro dalle Tessitrici, Hornet è sopravvissuta sia all'Infezione e sia alla caduta del reame. Viaggia tra le rovine, inseguendo i viaggiatori che cercano di profanarle, e allo stesso tempo protegge i sigilli posti sul Tempio dell'Uovo Nero. E' anche a guardia del passaggio che conduce all'interno del Carapace Abbandonato e quindi, a protezione del Marchio del Re, la chiave per aprire l'Abisso. Nel portare avanti il suo compito ha anche potuto incontrare Quirrel durante il suo arrivo a Nidosacro, nei Dirupi Urlanti. Cercando lo scontro si incappa nella protezione imposta nella maschera di Monomon, posta proprio sopra la testa dell'insetto. Hornet, riconoscendo la maschera, lo lascia passare sapendo come la sua presenza sia il frutto di un richiamo. Un po' come Quirrel e Il Cavaliere, anche lei ha percepito il risveglio dell'Infezione e ha cominciato a viaggiare per Nidosacro in cerca di risposte. In Hollow Knight si impegna nel cercare una soluzione per impedire il destino che incombe sul reame, mentre in Silksong finisce catturata e trasportata fino al regno di Pharloom. ''Silksong'' Dopo gli eventi di Hollow Knight, Hornet viene catturata da dei forestieri che la portano fin dentro i confini del loro regno, Pharloom. Prima di arrivare a destinazione, durante il tragitto, riesce a scappare dalla gabbia in cui è rinchiusa. Da lì in poi dovrà prepararsi a combattere strani nemici e risolvere misteri per riuscire ad ascendere nel suo mortale pellegrinaggio verso la cima di questo nuovo reame. Salute e Seta Salute Seta Arma e Strumenti Curiosità *Hornet era stata rivelata in un update di Kickstarter: :"Quick with her deadly needle, relentless in battle, Hornet is exploring Hallownest to find the answer to a riddle that has plagued her. She has so far resisted the infection, but will still cut you down if you stand in her path." :"You may catch glimpses of Hornet during your exploration of Hallownest, although she always seems to be one or two steps ahead of you. If you do manage to catch up with her, be wary! Her needle can cut a bug down from thirty yards." *Team Cherry ha spiegato come il prototipo iniziale di Hornet fosse quello di essere la "Figlia di Tre Regine": nata da Herrah, cresciuta dalla Dama Bianca e allenata sotto il nome di Vespa la Regina dell'Alveare. Non hanno confermato se questa parte della sua storia sia tutt'ora vera o meno.Come di un Reddit AMA riguardante Hornet. *Nella pagina steam di Silksong, Hornet viene soprannominata come "Principessa Cavaliere". Pagina di steam di Silksong Riferimenti Categoria:PNG di Nidosacro Categoria:Nemici di Nidosacro Categoria:Boss di Nidosacro